


Something New

by Mothmans_Ass



Series: Lin Twins [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmans_Ass/pseuds/Mothmans_Ass
Summary: Joon meets a boy and he starts to feel something he's never felt before.
Series: Lin Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015308
Kudos: 1





	Something New

Joon sighed as he looked around the crowded ballroom. It was just another fancy event full of fancy people who believed his parents were kind people. That they weren't the reason why Hana was sporting a small limp, that every time Joon took a breath it felt like he was breathing in shards of glass. No, the twins just had to paste a smile on their faces and pretend like everything was going to be fine when they went home. 

_ No. _

Joon shook his head. He wasn’t going to allow his parents to ruin his night of fun. At events like these, Joon was free. He could do what he wanted as long as it didn’t attract the attention of his parents. With this newfound resolve, Joon looked around the ballroom. Several familiar faces were already looking his way, but Joon made a point to ignore them. While he wouldn’t usually be with someone once and then never again, Joon was in the mood for someone new. 

He lifted his glass to his lips as he scanned the room. There was a set of twins that had been trying to get Joon’s attention all night, but the girls had also been trying to catch Hana’s eye and Joon didn’t think he was up for that. Joon’s eye landed on a boy sitting by the bar. He had to be European, blond hair and blue eyes. Joon watched the boy take small sips of his water. He was alone at the bar and it didn’t look like he was wanting on anyone. 

Rolling his shoulders, Joon made his way over to the bar. From the corner of his eye, Joon noticed the boy’s eyes had drifted over to Joon curiously. Once Joon reached the bar he sat down on a stool. 

Sitting his now empty glass on the bar Joon motioned for the bartender. “One water, please.” Joon turned his head to the boy, who was still watching him. Joon winked at him, the corners of his lips turning up at the pink that dusted the boys’ cheeks. 

“My name is Joon Lin,” he said in English. Maybe that was why the boy wasn’t socializing, he didn’t know Korean. 

The boy flushed a darker shade of pink. “I’m Oliver Atkinson.” Oliver stuck his hand out for Joon to shake shyly. 

_ Atkinson.  _ New money like Joon’s family. This must be Oliver’s first out-of-country event. Joon grabbed his hand and squeezed it once before letting go. Truthfully, Joon was enjoying the flushed look on Oliver’s face and wished he had kissed Oliver’s hand just to see the face he would make. However, Joon didn’t think he would be doing either of them a favor if someone had seen. 

Joon took a sip of his water before moving to the stool next to Oliver. Joon propped his chin up with his hand while he watched Oliver. “Is this your first time at something like this Oliver?”

Oliver let out a shaky laugh. “Can you tell? My family, we usually go to events in primarily English speaking countries.” He sighed. “I don’t know a word of Korean.”

Joon shrugged. “Most people here know English. Actually more of them know English than Korean. So you don’t have to feel bad or anything.”

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Joon blinked at the surprised look on Oliver’s face.  _ It was so cute.  _ Joon took another sip of his water. “Yeah, don’t let these pretentious pricks fool you. Unless they are from Korea or even somewhere else in Asia most of them won’t know the native tongue. English is just universal.”

Oliver seemed to relax a little at Joon’s words. Something about putting the boy at ease made Joon happy. 

Oliver looked down at his glass. “If I’m being completely honest, I hate going to these,” he mumbled the words. “They’re too loud.” 

Joon turned so he was facing the crowd of people, his elbows resting on the bar. “I’m quite the opposite actually. I live for these events.” Joon only wished he was exaggerating. 

“Of course  _ you  _ do your-”

“I’m what?” He hadn’t meant to snap at Oliver so suddenly. Joon’s charming facade had slipped without him meaning to. He was just so sure he knew that whatever was going to come out of Oliver’s mouth had something to do with the reckless-Lin-twin’s narrative his parents had thought up. They needed something to explain the bruising and scars that were hidden under Hana and Joon’s clothes. He was sick of it. “Reckless? Wild? Or maybe it’s because I’m a Lin?”

Feeling annoyed and more than a little disappointed, Joon stood up. He’ll just find someone else. “Well it was nice to meet you Oliver, but I have to go. It is a party after all.” Joon only stopped when a hand reached out to grab his wrist. Joon turned to see a red-faced Oliver looking up at him.

“That’s not what I meant! I’m sorry if I offended you or anything.” Oliver let go of Joon’s wrist and Joon let it fall to his side as he turned to watch Oliver. Oliver looked down at his lap. “Everyone just seems to like you. I’ve seen women  _ and  _ men approach you all night. You smile and laugh with them like it’s no big deal. I wish  _ I  _ was like that.”

Joon suddenly felt guilty. His outburst was pretty sudden and he shouldn’t have interrupted Oliver. “That’s because it isn’t a big deal to me. I’ve had all my life to get used to this environment,” he said. 

Oliver looked up at him, blue eyes meeting brown ones. Joon felt something in his chest tighten at the look on his face. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m sorry,” Joon mumbled. 

Oliver offered Joon a small smile. “It’s alright.”

Remembering something, Joon bent down to look at Oliver. “Now what’s this about you watching me all night?”

Oliver’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. “D-did I say I was watching you all night?”

Joon grinned. “I believe your exact words were ‘Oh Joon you looked so handsome talking to all of those people. I was so desperate to have all of your attention on me.’”

Oliver glared up at Joon. “That’s not at all what I said.”

Joon winked at him. “Potato-patoto.” He straightened and held out a hand to Oliver. “Do you want to go somewhere with me?”

Oliver blinked up at Joon, he hesitantly put in hand in Joons. “Where are we going?”

Joon yanked the other boy up so he was standing before leading him away from the bar. He looked at Oliver over his shoulder. “I don’t know yet, somewhere quiet.”

Oliver stumbled after him. “Why somewhere quiet?”

“Didn’t you say this place was too loud?”

“Well yeah, but you don’t have to do this for me,” Oliver stammered. 

Joon led Oliver through the mess of people, his eyes landing on an exit. “I want to. Besides, this party was getting boring anyway.” 

Oliver didn’t say another word, instead, he just let Joon led him to the door and out into the hallway. 

Stepping out into the quiet hallway was a breath of fresh air from the noise coming from the ballroom. Joon pressed his back into the door and let go of Oliver’s hand, immediately missing the warmth from the boy’s hand. 

“So,” Joon closed his eyes. “Where do you think we should go?”

He felt Oliver’s shoulder press into his as the other boy leaned on the door too. “Somewhere quiet,” he murmured. “What about a library?”

Joon pushed himself off the door, moving so he was standing in front of Oliver. “The library it is then. How about we make it a race? The first one to find the library wins.”

“A race? Won’t we get in trouble?” 

“The only people that could see us are servants and party-goers that are causing trouble of their own. It’ll be fun,” Joon promised. 

Oliver chewed on his lower lip and Joon did his best not to kiss him right there, for anyone to see, consequences be damned. Finally, Oliver nodded his head. “It’s a deal.” He moved so he was standing next to Joon.

“Fantastic,” Joon grinned. He stared down the long hallway before him. “Ready...set...go!”

Oliver took off down the hallway that was to their left and Joon’s grin widened. He knew exactly where the library was. 

Joon jogged at a leisurely pace. This was how these parties went every time. Joon would play a game he knew he would win with whoever he planned on sleeping with. Once he had won Joon would claim his prize and as long as the other person was willing, the rest of the night would be pure bliss. 

This time it was a race and Joon knew  _ exactly  _ where the finish line was. 

Joon stopped at the large double doors, the other side of these doors was the library and Joons’ victory. He took a deep breath to savor this moment before pushing the doors open. 

Only to see a smug Oliver on the other side. 

“What the hell?” How did he find this place so fast? Joon has never lost before. 

“Well I might have explored the place before actually going to the party,” Oliver explained. “Besides, you seemed to have gotten here just fine so I don’t feel too bad.” 

Joon smiled. “I’ve never lost before. Well done.” 

Oliver flushed at the praise. “It wasn’t a big deal. I like libraries.”

Joon’s smile turned feline. “So now that you’ve won, what is your prize?” He took a step forward. 

Oliver looked confused. “My prize?” 

Joon shrugged. “Of course you get a prize. You can have whatever you want.” Joon took several more steps forward. 

Oliver took several steps back, stopping until his back was pressed against the side of a bookshelf. Joon moved forward until he was right in front of Oliver. He brought his hands up so that way they were on either side of Oliver’s head, caging him in. 

“Good boys get prizes,” he whispered. Joon watched as Oliver’s eyes fluttered shut, his face tilted up towards Joon. 

Joon leaned close to Oliver, brushing his lips against the blond boys. He almost groaned at the whimper that escaped Oliver’s lips at the contact. Instead, Joon smirked down at Oliver, “It was just a kiss. Someone’s awfully needy.”

For the millionth time that night, a blush stained Oliver’s cheeks. “It’s your fault,” he muttered. 

Joon pressed his lips close to Oliver’s ear, “Allow me to take responsibility then.” 

Oliver shivered. 

Without warning, Joon pressed his lips to Oliver’s once more. This time, however, it wasn’t just a light brushing. Instead, it was rough and unyielding. Oliver gasped, allowing Joon to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth. As his tongue caressed and explored the inside of Oliver’s mouth, Joon used one hand to pin both of Oliver’s above his head and the other to press into the small of Olivers back. 

The two parted for air. Joon couldn’t get over how adorable Oliver looked flushed and panting. He wanted to hear more of Oliver’s reactions. With a new goal in mind, Joon started trailing kisses up and down Oliver’s neck. The blond moaned in Joon’s ear and he bit down on Oliver’s neck in response. 

“Ah Joon…” Oliver cried out. He tugged against Joon’s grip. 

With a growl, Joon shoved a leg in between Oliver’s and with the hand that was still resting on the small of Oliver’s back, Joon pressed the boy closer. Joon let go of Oliver’s hands to tangle his hand in the boy’s blond hair. Oliver’s hands fell to Joon’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. 

“I like those noises you’re making,” Joon purred against Oliver’s neck. He ground his hips into Olivers’, grinning when the other boy moaned. 

“We...we should stop,” Oliver panted. Another moan escaped his lips when Joon bit his neck particularly hard. 

“But we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet,” Joon whispered. Joon moved the hand that had been at the small of Oliver’s back until it was under his shirt. His hand slowly crept up until it came into contact with a nipple. 

Oliver gasped. “Joon, please I’m serious. Stop.”

_ Stop.  _

And just like that, it was as if someone had shocked Joon. He lept away from Oliver, putting several feet between them. Both boys panting as they stared at one another. Oliver slumped against the bookshelf. His hair was a mess and his lips were swollen from the kissing. Joon’s eyes widened when he saw the beginnings of a bruise on Oliver’s neck. He had never left a mark on someone before. 

“I’m sorry,” Joon said. “I’m sorry, I should have-”

“No wait Joon, don’t apologize. You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Oliver assured. 

“But I kissed you and...god your neck,” Joon argued. He made to move forward but stopped himself. 

“My neck?” 

This time Joon was the one to flush pink. “When I bit it. It might have..um left a mark.” 

Oliver’s hand flew up to his neck. Then, he did something that surprised Joon. 

He laughed. 

It was loud and booming, so at odds with the timid personality Joon had met. It was warm like the sun and hearing it made Joon feel warm. He was pretty sure that laugh was his favorite sound Oliver had made all night. 

Mistaking Joon’s silence for something else, Oliver sobered up. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but you looked so upset. It was kind of cute.”

“Cute? Me?” He couldn’t recall a time when someone had ever referred to Joon as cute. He had been called a million other things, both good and bad, but never cute. 

“Yes you,” Oliver smiled. He sat down on the floor, stretching his legs out in front of him. He pat the floor beside him inviting Joon to sit next to him. Joon hesitated before he sat down next to Oliver. He stiffened when Oliver leaned against him. 

“I hope you aren’t upset,” Oliver murmured. 

Joon looked down at him, surprised. “Why would I be upset with you?” 

“Well you clearly wanted this to end differently, but I don’t think I’m ready for that. I just met you,” Oliver answered. 

Joon’s eyes softened. Slowly, he wrapped one of his arms around Oliver’s shoulders. “You don’t have to apologize for that,” Joon started. “Everyone does things differently.”

Oliver looked up at him. “Do you think we could talk some more at the next event? I want to get to know you.”

Joon let out a soft exhale. “Of course. I want to get to know you more too.”

Oliver smiled up at him. “Great!”

At age nineteen, Joon Lin began to feel something he never had before. Whether it was the soft beginnings of love or hope he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was both. All he knew was that Joon finally had a real reason to look forward to another fancy event full of fancy people that believed his parents were good people. As long as Joon was able to hear that laugh none of it mattered. 


End file.
